<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Damned by XIII4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274142">The Damned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIII4/pseuds/XIII4'>XIII4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BUT i am try my hardest, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, K1-B0 as Kiibo, Mystery, Tsumugi and K1-B0 are Twins, first time in the fandom, possibly occ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIII4/pseuds/XIII4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Students from the Harmony Dormitory have gone missing. Rantaro Amami and Tsumugi Shirogane go in their search and find a rabbit hole that shouldn't have been found.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Damned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473119">Let Me Sleep</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOnes_Trash/pseuds/NoOnes_Trash">NoOnes_Trash</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were missing, and it wasn’t lost to her at all.</p>
<p>Ouma and Kiibo were gone, kidnapped if you will, and nobody has a clue as to where they are. She, the plainest of her class, had thought about a lot of reasons someone would have to kidnap those two of all people. Albeit in her eyes, someone could have more reasons to get Ouma as a method of some kind of revenge.</p>
<p>Kiibo was a mystery—maybe because of his talent. Maybe because of the fact that he couldn’t be considered a full-fletched human at all.</p>
<p>Saihara hasn’t done much, more like anything at all. The Ultimate Detective of the class has gone completely shut-down due to a case he was given, a failure of a detective in her opinion. The bonds of the class had withered after that, the class growing weaker in unison as dying trees that grew up together, the bond is gone and everyone is going their own way, in seclusion.</p>
<p>But while most of the class were trying to still believe in the hope of everything being okay, there were some that knew of the truth of were their classmates were, some more than others. Although, there was only one of them that was already taking action in finding their missing friends.</p>
<p>Shirogane Tsumugi strode over to her room in the middle of the night. The lights were off but she made way with the flashlight in her hands. Blue hair waved along her quiet steps as she reached her door, she pushed the door open and walked inside before locking it. Her eyes were dead, swirling around with something that everyone would disapprove of.</p>
<p>
  <em>. . .Despair.</em>
</p>
<p>“This is of no good.” Tsumugi rested her head on her hand, cheek against palm as she looked at the mirror beside her bed. She watched her swirling eyes restoring themselves to a more normal way before heading off to her laptop in the night desk. “Much better.”</p>
<p>She turned on her laptop and typed a few messages to Amami to meet up tomorrow first thing in the morning. Things had to be done, people had to be found, and some scum had to be kill. Tsumugi took a deep breath before removing the glasses from her face, she took the wig she had on and let it fall in the ground. She ruffled her partial short-hair as the laptop made a sound, someone sent her a message.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[I’m going to call you, Z. Answer your phone.] —MK  </strong>
</p>
<p>The message was immediately deleted but Tsumugi quirked a smile before reaching for her phone. A call came and she answered, putting the phone against her ear.</p>
<p>“Hey!  I was wondering when I was to going to be called.” Tsumugi said, a cheerful tone coloring her voice. She leaned back against her chair to stare at the ceiling.</p>
<p>“<em>I assume that you already know why I am calling you, of all people. . .</em>”  Munakata Kyosuke sighed, his voice bitter and in slight disgust.</p>
<p>“I can guess that the Headmaster was babbling about Hope once again.” Tsumugi could take a guess, even if it was obvious no matter what. “What I must ask is, what am I to do oh-great Vice-Headmaster? Cuz things in my dormitory aren’t looking good.” She asked, in a sickly sweet tone.</p>
<p>Though she was serious, things weren't looking good and she couldn’t let things go for much longer.</p>
<p><em>“Since your Ultimate Detective hasn’t done much, you are authorized by me to do what you must to find the missing students. . .”</em> Munakata announced.</p>
<p>“He isn’t going for much Hope.” Tsumugi quickly added. “It also seems that whoever did this is delightfully watching the brewing despair.” She recalled those messages when she hacked Amami’s phone using the Ultimate Programmer.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Then, you can also destroy those who attempt to go against Hope. . . This call will be erase immediately.”</em>
</p>
<p>The call was cut off and Tsumugi stared at her phone as she watched the call being erased from existence, as if it was had never been made. She swirled the chair around, stopping when the mirror was right in front of her. It was finally time to commence, she had the green light, she had the go. Whoever came to harm Hope for the sake of a greater Despair will be erased.</p>
<p>That was the natural things to do.</p>
<p>
  <em>Accept both. . .</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>. . .Or reject both</em>
</p>
<p>Tsumugi Shirogane giggled as Hope and Despair swirled around in her eyes, dancing in harmony in a bleak melody.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t worry, Ouma-kun, I am looking for you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t worry Kiibo. . . your sister is already looking for you.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an idea that came from the fic that inspired me to write this. I don't know if i should go for it or leave it for someone to do it for themselves... So I will ask, do i continue this?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>